Aduial Loth Nîn
by TanyaOfDenali
Summary: Legolas and Gimli return after a nine year journey across Middle-Earth. Aragorn's eldest daughter, Eldelina, has grown and someone has taken notice. But what news do they bring of evils in the East? And what secret does the princess seem to be hiding?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: None of the cannon characters, locations, things, etc. in this story are mine (except my own created characters). They are strictly used for entertainment purposes only. Special thanks to Tuckborough[dot]net for providing me with all proper historical content – proper dates, time periods, etc.

* * *

Prologue

"May you be protected on your journey, my friends."

Aragorn gave his final farewell before the departure of those who had been by his side for so very long. There was a sad silence surrounding the small company, for it would be the first time Legolas and Gimli left the White City to pursue quests of their own. The king's hands were placed appropriately on each of his comrades' shoulders, finally embracing them before taking their leave.

"Do return so-"

"Ada! Please! Wait!"

The three friends turned to see Aragorn's eldest daughter, Eldelina, making her way down to meet them, tripping and struggling over her gown that was at least two inches too long for her small height.

"Eldelina…"

Aragorn turned to aid his daughter, who carelessly pushed past her father to attach herself to Legolas' leg. He looked down, sympathetically, as the child wept into his trousers.

Within her decade of life, since the day of her birth, Eldelina had taken quite a liking to the elf, her emotional attachment to him growing more and more each day. Thus, his decision to depart on a journey with Gimli did not receive her approval, making this not only difficult for her, but for Legolas as well. He could not bear to see the little girl he had watched grow the past ten years upset, especially when he was the cause of her unhappiness.

"Eldelina, Loth Nîn," Legolas sighed, lifting Eldelina up into his arms. "We have already spoken about this. I will return."

"When?" She mumbled, barely pulling her face out of his shoulder to ask her question.

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"You will not notice my missing."

Eldelina pulled back to look at the elf, her dark eyes questioning the honesty in his words. She wondered if perhaps he was speaking the truth; that he would return and she would not notice him away.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes…" She answered, reluctantly. "But one question first."

"And that is?"

"I thought I was too big for you to pick me up?"

"You will never be too big for me to pick you up, Eldelina." Legolas ruffled her hair, causing the princess to giggle profusely. Although some happiness was brought back to her, Eldelina's heart knew Legolas would not be returning as quickly as expected. Legolas knew she saw through his lie, not knowing for certain when he and Gimli would be making their homecoming, and this intrigued the elf. It was becoming more apparent throughout the years that Eldelina's elvish qualities were seemingly more profound than expected.

Legolas wiped away the final tear that had gracefully rolled down the princess' cheek and smiled. How he would miss her dearly. If anything, she had become a younger sister to him, as they had developed a close, sibling bond, and leaving was upsetting him as greatly as it was her.

"And Legolas, you remember our promise?"

"I promise to bring back something of great value for you upon my return."

"Hannon le, Legolas."

"Glassen, Eldelina."

Legolas set the girl back onto the ground, allowing her to speak with her other dear friend, who was departing as well.

"Gimli? Your promise?"

"You, m'lady, will have each and every part of any and all of the ancient creatures I find along the way," the dwarf explained, giving a deep bow in respect for the young royal.

Eldelina laughed in return, throwing her arms around the dwarf, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"My friends, I believe it is time." Aragorn interrupted, placing his hands on Eldelina shoulders.

The dwarf and elf nodded in agreement, pulling together their belongings for the journey. Legolas gracefully lifted himself onto the horse, while Gimli struggled to get behind him.

"Hmph… elves…" the dwarf grumbled, after Legolas was required to pull him up onto the white stallion.

Legolas gave the horse a slight kick to start, and began to trot outside of the gate. However, he turned once more to look at the faces of those whom he had grown accustomed to; those who had been his family since the War of the Ring.

"I give you two years!" Eldelina called out, hoping to make an agreement.

"Two years," Legolas agreed, turning the horse around and riding off, leaving the memory of the king, Gondor, and the princess fading behind him.

* * *

Translations:

Ada – Father

Loth Nîn – My Blossom

Hannon le – Thank You

Glassen – My Pleasure


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: None of the cannon characters, locations, things, etc. in this story are mine (except my own created characters). They are strictly used for entertainment purposes only. Special thanks to Tuckborough[dot]net for providing me with all proper historical content – proper dates, time periods, etc.

* * *

Chapter One

_Nine Years Later…_

The White City was peaceful at dawn that morning. The sun had just risen, soaking the city in its rays and causing the stone walls to glisten in the light at any passersby. It was still quiet as the people were just beginning to awaken from the luminosity coming through their windows.

Eldelina refused to make any attempt at waking this morning. As the faint glow of the sun coming through her balcony window became thick, harsh beams, she pulled the covers tighter and tighter, preventing any light from making its way through. In the princess' eyes, nothing was more vital than sleep itself. However, as her room became brighter, the more difficult it was to ignore the day's happenings, especially after the restlessness she had incurred the night prior.

The past few weeks had robbed Eldelina of her usual abundance of rest due to the strange dreams that had made their place at home in her head at night. She thought it was normal, these bizarre dreams, being she had always dreamt more vividly and extensively than most humans, but this time seemed different. Her dreams were of people and places; faces she did not recognize – locations she was not aware existed. This past night had been the worst.

Swirls of golds and blues, images of people whom were so graceful they resembled perfection – each of these images occupied her mind's night thoughts. A few nights ago, she decided these people must be elves, seeing as their distinct, physical features gave their selves away. The place they were in, she decided, was Rivendell. Eldelina had seen portraits and heard many stories of the great kingdom of the elves, and felt secure in identifying this place properly. But, she felt confused. Why would she be dreaming of elves and Rivendell? Not a soul was left there today.

The dream had become predictable, much like a routine each night. She could see herself walking through the great halls of Rivendell, passing by each unfamiliar face as they acknowledged her like one of their own. Their seemingly awareness of who she was troubled her – she knew not the names of any whom she passed. Nonetheless, she smiled politely back.

Eldelina wandered for an eternity it seemed until she was stopped by a young, dark-haired elf who gestured for her to follow him. He spoke no words, only showing her the way. Confused, yet inquisitive, she followed until they were in a large, dark room. The room would have normally been illuminated, she presumed, but dusk had already come and gone, giving the place a slight eerie feel. The elf gave Eldelina a kindly bow and departed back the way they had come.

She observed her surroundings, noting the room's floors covered in marble and the stone structures of the most ornate design. Above her was another level, where she saw a great statue of some sort residing in the middle. She was not sure what it could be and began looking for a way to make her way up. There was a curved staircase to her right, which she immediately used to start carefully making her way up.

As she ascended the stairs, an enormous painting on the back wall caught her eye. She stopped before completely making her way up the stairs and observed. It was familiar to her, but she could not place where she had seen it. A man, a king or soldier perhaps, seemed to have fallen back onto the rocks and was now defending himself against his foe with his sword.

"Isildur…" She recognized the ancient battle against Sauron, familiar with the past before the War of the Ring. Fascinated, Eldelina quickly reached the top of the stairs and stood herself in front of the great painting, running her fingertips across its canvas carefully.

"Then that means-"

"You know the old stories well."

She whipped her head around, startled to see someone standing in front of what she knew immediately was the place for the shards of Narsil – the shards from Isildur's battle, the shards that were forged for her father's sword. The elf's back was toward her as he leaned over the place where the shards were previously placed. His head was bowed low, clearly in deep thought before she had interrupted his silence – or had he been expecting her?

He then lifted his head, and began to turn around –

"Eldelina!"

The eldest princess jumped up, startled, not expecting a female voice – or the bright light that had made its way through her window. As if on cue, Eldelina's youngest sister, Melethiel, was standing before her, watching her, confused.

"Why are you still in bed?"

"What business is that of yours?" Eldelina was growing more irritated with her sister by the minute. She thought after seven years of life she would have known better than to wake her.

"Naneth says you must come greet Ada and Eldarion."

"They have returned?" She leapt from her bed and raced to the balcony. As her sister had informed her, Aragorn and Eldarion, as well as their company, were making their way up the many levels of the city.

"Why have you not wakened me sooner?"

"What business is it of mine?"

"Leave!" She yelled, ordering her sister out of the bedroom and slamming the door shut once she was safely out.

Eldelina went to her large armoire in the corner of the room and began rummaging through to find a presentable greeting gown. Although her father and brother had only been away for a month's time, it was still necessary to be proper for their arrival and thus she then decided on a simple, ivory embroidered gown that was too plain for her taste, but would do.

After dressing, she quickly ran a comb through her soft, brown waves, making them decently presentable. She sighed unconfidently as she did so, acknowledging that if there was one thing she envied of her sisters, it was their inheritance of their mother's dark, ebony hair. Her father and brother's coloring would not have been her preference, but not as if she had a choice. Giving up, unsatisfied with herself, she left her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meleth Nîn, how I have missed you." Arwen embraced her husband, after his finally returning from his journey, then releasing, letting their daughters greet their father also.

"And Legolas and Gimli, how I thought I would never see your return."

"It has been entirely too long," Legolas agreed, "but our journey was successful."

"Aye," Gimli began, "but it was worth the time invested. There is more to Middle-Earth than meets the eye!"

"I could only imagine, thus I am expecting to hear great things." Aragorn replied.

"And who is this?"

"Ah, yes. Gimli, Legolas. This is our youngest, Melethiel. She was born not two years after your departure. And Aduilwen, you may not remember our friends. You were only three years."

"Naneth," Melethiel began, tugging on her mother's gown, "is he a _real_ elf? And is he a _real _dwarf?"

"No, Melethiel, we just befriend imposters and allowed them into our home." Eldarion retorted, "The elf's hair is not real either."

Gimli erupted with his rough, friendly laughter, causing the entire company to join in with him.

"Wait…" Aragorn interrupted, "where is my eldest daughter? Where is my Eldelina?"

"Ada!" Not a moment passed before the king's favorite daughter appeared at the top of the steps at the door.

At that instant, the company fell silent and watched the princess gracefully make her way down the stairs, not tripping once as she did frequently as a child. Suddenly, the memories of her youth before his leaving came back to Legolas' mind.

_How she has grown…_ he thought, smiling to himself.

Eldelina threw her arms around her father, both laughing and smiling at their reunion, while the others watched happily.

"I have missed you, Tinu Nîn."

"Sui im gar le, Ada."

_She has grown fluent as well…_

"Eldelina, you remember-"

"Legolas!" Eldelina let go of her father to embrace her dear friend, for he had been gone for almost a decade. Legolas chuckled lightly, impressed that she remembered him.

"I was afraid you have forgotten me."

"After nine years? Quite unlikely."

"Eh-hem… m'lady…" Gimli looked up at the princess, questioningly.

"Oh Gimli…" she smiled, stooping down to wrap her arms around the short body of the dwarf. "How could I ever forget?"

"One never knows. Stranger thing have happened, m'lady."

"Please, Gimli. The formalities-"

"- are needed when in the presence of someone thrice your height! You have grown!"

Eldelina laughed and stood back up to full height.

"I suppose I have."

"Well then," Aragorn interrupted, "now that we have all reunited, I believe it is time to begin preparations."

"Whatever for?" Melethiel asked.

"The War of the Ring ended a score and half a decade's time ago. We continue to celebrate our peace throughout Middle-Earth." Legolas informed the youngest daughter, who was not aware of the reasoning for the large festivities each year.

"We celebrate that still?" Eldarion complained.

"Eldarion…" Arwen hit her son behind his head.

"Some king you are going to become," Aduilwen mocked at her brother.

"I do not complain! The celebrations are the most entertaining part of this city. However, the celebrations would be for my birthday as opposed to the end of the war. Do not let me forget, Aduilwen."

"Enough," Arwen ended, "make yourselves useful and take Legolas and Gimli to their rooms."

"I am of age, Naneth! I dare not attend to this child's work!"

Arwen glared at her son, daring him to speak another word of discontent.

"Yes, Naneth."

With that, Eldarion and Aduilwen, followed by Eldelina, made their way ahead of the rest of the company following behind.

"Eldelina," Aragorn called.

"Yes?"

"May I see you after breakfast in the library?"

Eldelina was not paying mind to her father when she turned around. She had caught Legolas' bright blue eyes, which had been staring at her. He had a smile on his face; small, and delicate, yet still a smile. She smiled politely back but Aragorn brought her attention back.

"Eldelina?"

"Yes. Yes, I will meet you." She responded, while quickly turning her back on those behind her in attempt to hide her – blush? Yes, it must have been. She had felt the blood rise up into her cheeks. With her superb hearing, she heard Legolas laugh ever so slightly. He knew he had distracted her. So did she.

* * *

Translations:

Naneth - Mother

Ada - Father

Meleth Nîn – My Love

Tinu Nîn – My Daughter

Sui im gar le – As I have you


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: None of the cannon characters, locations, things, etc. in this story are mine (except my own created characters). They are strictly used for entertainment purposes only. Special thanks to Tuckborough[dot]net that provided me with all historical content – proper dates, time periods, etc.

NEW: All elvish will be in _italics_ and the translations will continue to be at the bottom of the page :)

* * *

Thank you to everyone for the reviews :)

Xaja Silversheen - Most of my translations were from Arwen-Undomiel[dot]net. One the top banner, there is a link for elvish. I'll post any other sites that I use along the way too. Good luck! :)

Ariadne Evans - Love the idea! I was trying to think of someway easier for the elvish translations and I think it's a great idea. Lucky for newcomers, there is only a few elvish words this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter Two

"And the trees! You should see the trees now since all the evil has been sucked out of the forest. Purely fascinating." Gimli explained Fangorn Forest in great detail between his stuffing of each and every food that was available on the table for breakfast. "But I must say, this food is fascinating as well! It has been long since I had a good meal."

The company was seated around a long, wooden table in the main hall, enjoying one another's company as they ate. Aragorn sat at the head, Eldarion on his right and Gimli on his left, with Eldelina next to her brother and Legolas seated by the dwarf. Arwen had excused herself early to take care of Melethiel's constant needs for attention, while Aduilwen went out to enjoy the early spring day with her books.

"_Ada,_ I must ask," Eldarion began, "why do we not celebrate in November when the war precisely ended in the Shire?"

"Can you imagine holding a celebration outside with a chill in air? Perhaps you would like to freeze, but as for the rest of us," Eldelina chimed in.

"I suppose you make a point. Is that true, Ada?"

"Indeed. Your mother decided she would not accept the entirety of Middle-Earth being present in this hall and ruining the floors."

"Smart elf." Gimli added.

"She is, is she not?" Aragorn smiled, quite proud of his wife. "But let us hear more stories. Legolas, you have been quiet."

Legolas continued staring at his plate, deep in thought. As she watched his eyes pace back and forth between his bread and cup, Eldelina wondered what he was thinking. His brows were furrowed, causing his forehead to crease ever so slightly, as if he could not seem to concentrate hard enough on his thoughts. She had so greatly, at that moment, wanted to know what he was thinking and wondered how she could help him.

"Legolas?"

In that instant, his head snapped up and smiled. "I do apologize. I must have fallen into a dream again. What was it you asked?"

Eldelina watched closely, catching and locking Legolas' glance. His look toward her was soft and compassionate, almost apologetic, as he watched her for a moment. This confused her and she stared cynically back at him, desperately searching his bright blue eyes for the answer to the question she wanted to ask. She wanted him to know she wished to help. He then smiled and turned back to Aragorn, beginning to discuss Gimli and his expedition in the Glittering Caves of Helm's Deep, leaving Eldelina curious as to what was troubling his mind.

Eldelina waited quietly for the remainder of breakfast, until her father was ready to see her. Thoughts were rushing in and out of her mind, all having to do with Legolas' strange silence. She knew that look; even after nine years of absence, she could recall the expression of deep concentration. Perhaps she felt such certainty because of her dreams and closeness with the elves recently. Or perhaps she was mad and this foolishness of elves and Rivendell must cease. She was not positive which path she would choose to take.

"My friends, I must speak with my daughter now. If you will excuse me." Aragorn rose from his seat at the head of the table and waited for her. Eldelina also rose and exited out of the hall behind her father, completely resisting another look in Legolas' direction.

"Please sit down, my child."

Eldelina walked across the room and rested herself in one of the small, ornate, burgundy chairs in the corner by the fire that was lit, regardless of the increasing temperature outside. Aragorn closed the door quietly behind him and made his way to the chair across from his daughter. He did not spare a glance in her direction when he sat down; instead, he stared down at his hands that were pulled together in his lap, remaining quite still. He was silent for a good moment's time before he finally began to speak to her.

"Eldelina," he began. "Do you know how proud of you I am?"

"Of course, _Ada_."

"Truly? Because, Eldelina, you have grown so much and have turned into a most responsible, young woman. Nonetheless, I will resist lecturing you, and ask."

"Ask me what?"

"If you feel you are ready as I feel you are, I would ask of you to take a seat on my high council."

Eldelina's eyes widened. She had not been expecting such an offer. "Ada, you know I would be honored. Although, how do you plan to have them accept someone other than a man on the council? Eldarion told me once that council was 'a man's position.'" Her brother would be envious if he knew his sister was to be seated beside him.

"It was taken care of. Faramir and I discussed it many fortnights and we believe you are ready. You have such wisdom – the wisdom the council needs."

"Then I accept! _Hannon le, Ada_!" Eldelina ascended from her chair swiftly and gave her father a light embrace before running towards the door. "I must tell Eldarion!"

"Then go!" Aragorn laughed and then smiled to himself, watching his daughter's excitement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eldelina made her way through the halls, smiling widely at anyone and everyone she passed along the way. It had been a dream of hers to be on the council. She had visited some of her father's meetings when she was a small child, strategically sneaking in when she was sure to be out of sight. A few times she was caught, but it made her want to return even more. It was enthralling the stories they told and the topics that were discussed. Much of Eldelina knowledge of Middle-Earth came through these councils and she was not ready to forfeit her learning opportunities. Although it was not entirely proper for her to be attracted to such matters, she chose to pursue her interests regardless.

The princess finally exited the front doors and stepped into the sunlight, letting the warmth from its rays settle into her skin. The weather was lovely; the air was warm, yet a hint of cool would come with the breeze, making it a perfect spring day. Her sister, Aduilwen, was lounging on the farthest wall, reading, as usual, while her brother and Legolas were practicing their archery in the center of the Citadel. They seemed to be in the process of relocating their target from the center onto one of the outer walls when she approached them.

"Has _Ada_ made you move them from the base of the White Tree?" Eldelina mocked at her brother.

"Which one of you told him?" Eldarion retorted, both he and Legolas turning around to greet her. Coincidentally, Aduilwen began to giggle.

"Hmm… I wonder?" Eldelina smiled. "Here, let me take one."

"No, really, Elle, this is the work of a man."

"Eldarion, do you think she is not capable of caring for herself?" Legolas laughed, causing Eldarion to roll his eyes.

"Speaking of the work of a man," Eldelina began, as she took one of the targets and followed to other two, "I thought you said council was that also?"

"'Tis true. That will not be changed."

"I see. I suppose you will not mind that I choose the chair beside your own at the next council meeting?"

Eldarion dropped the target he was just about to place on the wall and turned to his sister, jaw dropped. Legolas turned to look at her also, a smirk on his face.

"He did not…"

"Is that a yes, brother?"

Eldarion realized what a fool he appeared to be and stood up straight, closing his gaping mouth.

"Well… I suppose that would be alright. Congratulations, sister. I am… er… proud." He turned around quickly, beginning to occupy himself with the target. Legolas shook his head and laughed at Eldarion's humiliation.

Eldelina strolled over and sat on the ground near the fountain, leaning back on her hands. She closed her eyes and began enjoying the sunshine when something whizzed past her face and fell into the open water. She opened her eyes to see Eldarion laughing, bow in hand, and Legolas shaking his head again with disapproval.

"You missed." Eldelina said, pulling the arrow out of the water and holding it up for him to see.

"You speak as if I would have intended to hit you."

Eldelina smirked back and began lightly pulling her fingers through the water in the fountain. She was thinking about how the water was cool still from the winter that had just passed when she realized Legolas had sat down beside her.

"Beautiful day, is it not?" He asked, casually, while leaning back on his hand to replicate her position. He crossed his legs and waited for her response.

"'Tis lovely. It has been too long since we have been blessed with such weather. Do not take me wrongly though; I appreciate the cold as well. The snow is stunning."

"But, our winter had overextended its welcome."

"Precisely." She smiled.

"Indeed. I believe the good weather brings the best out of everyone. It seems to make the population much more alive."

"Yet it does nothing for my brother's archery." She commented, watching Eldarion's arrows continue to hit the outermost ring of the target.

"He does well enough," Legolas replied, "however, you seem to be confident in your own skills. I presume you kept with your bow after I left?"

"Yes, everyday. At least until I was satisfied that I had become well enough to be mistaken for an elf."

"Hmm… can you prove that to me?" Legolas gave a half smile, seeing if she would take him up on his offer.

Eldelina stood up and began to make her way to the place her brother was practicing from. Legolas laughed and jumped up to follow.

"Eldarion, you bow please?" Eldelina asked politely.

"I have challenged your sister, Eldarion. Should I be warned?" Legolas asked, taking his own bow into his hands.

"Legolas, I must say, my sister is quite skilled. However, you should not have any worry."

"We shall see." Eldelina said, taking the bow from her brother.

"May I set the rules?" Eldarion questioned excitedly.

"Of course, brother. However, none of your cheap tricks."

"I swear on my life. Now, this will be fast and sharp, so prepare yourselves. You will receive two arrows. Whoever's arrows are the most centered will be declared the winner. Be creative." Eldarion then took four arrows, handing two to Legolas and two to Eldelina, both putting their two arrows on their bows at the same time. They looked at each other and began to laugh.

"I have already become intimidated."

"Good." Eldelina smiled, both taking their aim at their designated targets.

"On the count of three. One… Two… Three."

At that moment, Legolas and Eldelina both released their arrows. However, Legolas' perfect course was altered when one of Eldelina's struck his moments before hitting their target, sending them straight into the stone ground. Legolas looked at her confused, seeing as she had one arrow remaining on her bow. She pulled back and released, her arrow slamming dead center into the target.

"I win." Eldelina grinned while Legolas smiled widely at her. With that, she handed her bow back to Eldarion and walked away with pride.

* * *

Translations:

Ada - Father

Hannon Le - Thank You


End file.
